Anya
by hazu23
Summary: i am going to be honest here i just wanted to put this up for a story, and i was having a hard time finding a spot to put this for people to read. it has to do with magic and a school. i want to know what people think so be honest about it.
1. PROLOGUE

**Prologue**

The rain was pouring hard outside of Anya window. The rain does not bother her in fact she loves the rain. Anya believed that the rain-washed the sins of man off the earth. She was happy to start at her new daycare. She had to leave her old day care, because all the other kids where mean to her. She was happy that she might be able to make new friends. With those thought Anya got into her bed and she drifted off into her dreams. When she woke the air smelled of fresh water in the rainforest. Anya got out of bed; she walks over to her dresser and grabs black pants and a green tank. She put her black jacket to put over her tank. She brushed her long red hair. Walking into the kitchen Anya could smell the sweet aroma of fresh pancakes and bacon. Anya sat up at the table and at her breakfast and drank her orange juice. As Anya's mother drove her to her new daycare; Anya could not help but to think what her new daycare would be like. When she got there, all of the other kids were giving their moms and dads kiss goodbye. When Anya hopped out of the car, all the kids look at her. Her mom took her hand and walked her inside. When Anya and her mom entered, an overly nice looking women came up to them.

"Hi you must be Anya I am Ms. Wolf." The teacher introduced herself.

"Hi Ms. Wolf it is very nice to meet you and yes I am Anya." Anya replied nicely.

"We are very happy to have you here." Ms. Wolf told Anya.

"Thank you and I am happy to be here." Anya replied sweetly.

The day went on for Anya, she was significantly sad that no one would talk to her. She tried to be nice and friendly with the other kids. They would not talk to her they went about the coloring and drawings. Anya sat all by herself and colored. As she was doing that she heard the other kids talking about her and all the mean stuff they said about her. It made her want to cry.

"What have I done to derisive this?" Anya thought to herself.

"Why aren't you with the other kids Anya?" Ms. Wolf asked

"They don't like me," Anya told the teacher.

"Why do you say that my dear?"

"I can hear them calling me a freak, the same thing happen at my other daycare."

"Oh dear, you are not a freak."

"I know that and it still hurts my feeling when the call me a freak."

"Why don't you show them you are not a freak?" Ms. Wolf suggested to Anya.

"They will not give me a chance to, whenever I get near them to talk to them the give me a cold stare."

"Well dear it will take time for them to get use to you."

All the kids look at the teacher talking to the new girl Anya. What made her so special that the teacher would talk to her alone? Some of the kids did not like the teacher talking to her; they did not like the new girl that came into their daycare. As the day went on Anya stayed by herself, she did not mind she was use to being the outcast. The one thing she would not do is tell her mom about what was going on. She did not want her mom to talk her out of another daycare to put her in a new one. She has already done it so many times.

This went on for weeks. Anya got use to the other kids not liking her. Ms. Wolf grew more worried by the day. She was a afraid that Anya would grow up without any friends. Later that day when Anya's mom came to pick her up, Ms. Wolf wanted to talk to her.

"Mrs. Gram can I speak to you for a second?" Ms Wolf ask pleasantly.

"Oh coarse you can and call me Lily," Anya answered. "Anya dear will you wait in the car?"

"Sure mom"

Anya was worried what Ms. Wolf would tell her mom, what has been going on.

"Lily I am very sad to tell you this…but your daughter does not seem to fit in. She told me that the other kids call her a freak."

"Oh dear how long has this been going on?"

"It has been a couple of weeks at first a thought that the other kids were shy around her and after a couple of a week they would get use to her but that's not the case. I love having her in class she is such a big help and a very nice kid. She tells me this has happened before."

"Yes it has, I been looking around at another daycare as well, not that I don't like here I do, but this one gets the kids ready for the school I want her to go to. So she will be going there now."

"Ok I just want her to be happy."

"Thank you Ms. Wolf."

Lily walk to the car and when she got in she look at her daughter sadly.

"She told you didn't she?"

"Yes she did why did you not tell me?" Lily asked her daughter.

"I did not want you to worry."

"Oh Hun, I just want you to be happy. I know of another daycare you can go to."

"Oh ok," Anya said sadly she hated going to a new daycare a lot.

"This one will be a lot you can use your powers there."

"Really!" Anya said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Really. I guess that makes you happy."

"Yeah it does."

When Anya got home, she went to her room and looked though her closet to find the perfect outfit for the next day. She found a short red plaid skirt with some black lace that was a little longer than were the plaid end. She then found her favorite black tank. When she was done picking out her outfit she walk over to her computer and started to play a game she like. When her mom called her down for dinner; the aroma of Chicken Alfredo and fresh made garlic bread came rushing to her nose. After dinner Anya went up to her room and took a nice hot bath. When she finished her bath she went to bed.

When Anya woke the next morning happy that she gets to go to a daycare, that will let her use her powers. She put on the outfit she pick out the night before. She was ready to go before her mom even had to get her ready. She ate her breakfast happily, after she was done eating they went out the door and in the car. On the way there Anya could not be happy for once she was going to a new daycare.

When they got there Anya look over the building, it was not big but not small. When Anya got inside it was so colorful like a rainbow. Anya reached her class the teacher was telling the kids there that they had a new student and to be nice to her. She knock on the door, a friendly looking women with bright blue eyes, and long chestnut hair opened the door. She welcomed Anya and her mom inside.

"Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us your power if you want to. I am Ms. Rose." The nice looking women introduced herself.

"Hi I am Anya, I am a telepath." Anya said shyly.

"Ok why don't you set next to Peter, Peter raise your hand."

"Oh ok," Anya said quietly and started to walk over to the boy that raised his hand. He had dark brown hair and deep green eyes. She could not help but blush.

"Hi Anya I am Peter. Anya that's a pretty name." Peter said warmly

"Thank you and Peter is a nice a name too," Anya said back.

"Oh I can control fire."

"That's cool."

"Hi Anya I am Sara. I control ice," Said a girl with light blue eyes and bright blond hair.

"Nice to meet you Sara," Anya knew that she would be happy in this daycare. It was filled with people like her.


	2. Chapter 1

Some years later and Anya was about to go to middle school, not much has changed about her. Her red hair, was now what people would call boy short, she spiked it a bit. Her style of clothes stayed the same. Peter, Sara and she were best of friends. She loved the new daycare she went to, she still visit Ms. Rose. Anya found the Peter and Sara are twins. (even though they don't look alike) When they were in elementary school, the students learned how to control their powers more. On top of learning their normal, stuff that have to learn in school. Anya made the power go out twice. No one got mad at her; in reality, it made everyone laugh even the teachers. Peter set fire to most of the textbooks the first two times was accident. The teachers were not two pleased about it. On the third time, he meant to do that though the teachers never knew he meant to set them on fire. He said something like books were evil and the teachers were just as evil for making them read them. Sara never had any misshapes in school with her powers but she did put out the fires her brother started. Sara did enjoy watching her brother and Anya have their misshapes.

Anya walked into the middle school for her first day. The school still only had people with powers in it. So it was a smaller than most middle schools. From what Anya heard that in high school, you had to go school with the normal people or the "norms" as her friends would put it. The "norms" are people that don't have powers.

Anya wore a short black dress and had red leggings on. She also had black boots that came to her keen. The Boots where lace ups. Her red hair was spiked, she was waiting for her friends to show up so they could go inside and finds there class together.

Anya saw a blue sports car pull up and Sara and Peter get out of the car, Sara was dressed a lot like Anya was she had on a black knee length skirt and a black tank with a hot pink half jacket. She had on black flats for shoes. Peter wore black pants with a black shirt with a red bleeding heart on it with thorns around the heart. Sara blond hair had purple high lights but it was still long. Peter did not change his hair it was still short brown.

"Hey Sara, hey Peter," Anya said as the two twins came up to her.

"Hey Anya," both Sara and Peter at the same time. That's one thing helps some people tell that they are twins they say the same thing at the same time.

The three slowly made their way inside, to their class. When they got there it was all the same kids that were in her classes from daycare. Each had their little groups and did not do much intact with different groups. No one thought one group was better than the other. They just made their own friends and did not bother to make new ones. It not like everyone in the class was not friends, just not best friend with one another. Everyone knows that could count on one and other for anything.


End file.
